A Troubled Game
by Sukehh
Summary: The story will explain itself in time. :P A sister makes her sister and sister's friend meet the Host Club and the younger sister and her friend fall for the Hitachiin twins despite the way they act. Hikaru x OC   Kaoru x OC.
1. Hello's and greetings to the new term!

DISCLAIMER: I claim no ownership of the characters within the anime itself. Only the OCs.  
>-<p>

The sun shined through the window in Riku's room and she blinked for a minute and she sat up. She sighed to herself and then she just let herself fall back down flat on her back and stare at the ceiling. Today was the first day that her and her best friend Michiko would be attending Ouran Academy. It would be a different experience to her seeing as originally her parents would've never been able to afford her going to the school. Being that she lives with her best friend now however, her best friends parents required her, Michiko, and Michiko's sister Hikari to attend the school. Especially for Riku's case. 'This will definitely be a new challenge for me.' she thought to herself as she still lay in bed. There was then a loud knock on her door that jolted her from her thoughts. "Oi! I'm awake Michiko. You don't have to knock so hard." she said getting up from her bed, and walking over to the door. She stood there for a moment, then another sigh escaped her lips before she opened the door and looked at Michiko who was basically all ready to go.

"Come on, Riku! You're just getting up? Don't you want to get there early?" Michiko asked, then squeezed her way into Riku's room and looked around. 'Hm. It's messy again. Good grief!' she thought to herself, then looked at Riku. "Come now. You can't always have your room this messy Ri-chan! My parents were nice enough to take you in, so do them a favor and at least keep it semi-clean! They would have my behind if I kept my room like this!" she said with a giggle. She looked around once more then took a deep inhale before going over to the window and opening it. "It's a really nice day out, so you need to make sure that your window stays open and all that good stuff, kay?" she said before heading out of the room. She stopped and peaked her head back in. "Oh! Also, you got an hour to get ready before we leave for school!" she said with her tongue stuck out and she then walked away leaving Riku just standing there slightly dumbfounded.

Riku looked around at her room and she blinked. This was the first that she realized that her bedroom was as messy as it was. "Shoot! How could I have let it get this messy?" she said to herself in a sort of frantic way, but she shook it off. 'No. I don't have the time to be worrying about this right now. I have to get ready before Michiko and Hikari both come in here and get on my case.' she thought to herself before rushing off to the restroom to get ready.  
>After about thirty minutes or so, Riku emerged from her bedroom, making sure to shut the door behind her and then headed down the stairwell to where Michiko and Hikari were both talking about something until they both noticed Riku walked down the stairs and she had a sweat-drop form. "Sorry. I kinda got misplaced on time." she apologized when she reached where they were standing. "So. . are we walking to the school?" she then asked, waiting to see what kind of response that they would throw at her.<p>

Hikari looked at Riku for a moment, then she giggled. "Of course not silly! We're getting a ride there by one of the servants. That's how I usually get there anyways and since it's yours and Michiko's first time here, you shouldn't have to walk. Besides, the only times we would have to walk is when no one could provide a ride! Anyways, let's get going already! I wanna be there early, so we don't deal with the loads of other students stopping to chat and such." she said before heading right out the front door which caused Michiko and Riku to both look at each other and shake their heads, then they giggled and followed Hikari out the door which was closed by another servant behind them.  
>After about ten minutes of being in the car, it finally pulled up to the school's gates and all three girls stepped out and were looking at the front. Riku and Michiko were staring while Hikari looked as if she was a bit impatient to get going. Riku looked at Michiko and blinked. "So this is what kinds of schools you and Hikari attend?" she asked. Michiko looked back at Riku with a sweat-drop. "Yeah. Our parents want the best for us and everything. Which is why they placed you here too. That and for convenience sake being that it's the closest to the house." Michiko replied. "Would you two come on? We gotta get inside before everyone else does!" Hikari called out to get their attention, then walked off. Michiko just shook her head and followed behind her sister. Riku stared at the gate of the school for a bit longer, then she rushed after Michiko and Hikari. When they got to the inside of the school, Riku was the one to stop and look around this time. The more she looked at the place, the more extravagant it looked. 'I can see why they say that only the rich families send their children here. This place is big and it's full of stuff that usual people wouldn't even ever have in their possession.' she thought to herself and looked back over to Michiko and Hikari who both looked like they usually did. "It's going to take some getting used to, but I'm sure you can do it, Riku! Besides, you and Michiko will be in the same class anyways, so you'll have someone that you know with you!" Hikari said with a smile. She then motioned them to follow behind her. "Someone has to show you two around right? Might as well do it myself!" she said and walked off with Riku and Michiko quickly following behind her. They passed by many rooms and different places in the building including their own classrooms and Riku was the most surprised at how big the school was. When Hikari came to a stop, both Riku and Michiko looked confused and were staring at the door for a moment, then they looked back at Hikari. "This is the room for Ouran's Host Club! Something I come to whenever I get out of class. You two should check it out sometime!" she said with a giggle.<p>

Riku stared at the door for a moment, then wandered into her own thoughts. 'A Host Club? What in the world is that?' she asked herself mentally and she studied the door for a bit longer before putting her attention elsewhere while Hikari was explaining certain things to Michiko. What would the class be like? Would she be able to make it in this kind of place? What kind of people would she meet? These questions ran speedily through her head and she almost jumped when she was tapped on the shoulder by Michiko who looked like she had some sort of idea for something that Riku was sure that she wouldn't want to have any part of. "What's up, Michiko?" she asked, but in her head she was telling herself that she should just ignore it.

"We should totally check this out! From what, Hika-chan told me it seems like it'd be a lot of fun! Something to get us acquainted with other people in the school, you know? Like. . what if we went after class or something like that?" she suggested and looked back at her sister who just smiled at her. "Even Hikari thinks we should!" she then added with her trademark smile that usually gets to everyone she meets. She knew that Riku would be reluctant to do these types of things, so she knew that she would have to play her cards right in order for her to agree.

Riku blinked at the suggestion that Michiko threw at her. She knew as well as Riku herself knew that she wasn't at all familiar with these kinds of things and that she wasn't the type of person who could automatically adjust to a new situation like Michiko and Hikari could. However, she didn't have the heart to turn someone down either unless she saw the situation had a proper reason for it. Instead, she thought of a compromise. "I'll think about it and give you my answer after class ends. Does that sound fair to you?" she replied in hopes that it would actually make them consider on how to answer back to Riku's own answer. She saw Michiko look over at Hikari who shrugged and this showed Riku a good sign. 'That usually means Hikari's leaving the decision up to Michiko and she's pretty easy-going on this kind of stuff!" she thought to herself.

Michiko thought about it for a moment. 'Hm. . pros and cons, pros and cons. .' she then looked Riku in the eye which caused Riku to flinch slightly. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and let you think about it since this is your first time here as well as mine. Just don't chicken out and not give me an answer, got it?" she then said, still eyeing Riku closely. 'Watch her get out of the classroom before even telling me her decision. I know how she usually is in new places.' she said to herself mentally as she waited for Riku to respond.

'Phew! I got lucky this time.' Riku said to herself mentally, then she let out a sheepish smile. "Yeah, sure. I'll let you know what my decision is after class ends." she replied with a sweat-drop. She knew that Michiko already knew basically all Riku's tactics to get out of something and this one was no exception. 'Which means I'll HAVE to think of something because if I just walk out without her noticing, I'll hear about it later on and she's not a very nice person when you don't do what she asks you to.' and she looked over at Hikari who looked a little bit skeptical, but not enough to butt in on the conversation. "A-Anyways. Why don't we head to class? Didn't you say you wanted to get where you needed to go before a majority of the students got here?" she then asked and she looked surprised. This gave Riku the signal that they had best hurry to class as well, especially when she and Michiko saw Hikari wave and rush off to class. Riku then hurried off to class with Michiko at her heels.  
>"So. . come up with a decision?" Michiko said when she came up to Riku's desk after class had been adjorned. 'She'd best have because if she walks out on me I SWEAR she won't live it down!' she thought to herself as she continued to stand at Riku's desk waiting to see what her reply would be.<p>

When Michiko had come up to her desk, that told Riku right away that she was expecting an answer before anyone could go anywhere and she internally sighed. "I'm actually just going to go ahead and go back to your place today, okay? It's only the first day, so I'm trying to at least get a little bit adjusted before I have to go places in the school." she then replied and studied Michiko's face for a moment, but then she got waved off. "Just be warned that you don't get a choice in what goes on tomorrow then!" she heard Michiko call after her and Riku sighed. 'Of course. That's how things always work with her.' she thought to herself and she quickly made her way out of the school and headed towards Michiko's and Hikari's house.

Michiko sighed to herself. 'She's not going to get anywhere if she keeps dodging stuff like this. I mean, I know she had it hard since her parents passed away and all of this is new to her, but really!' she thought to herself, then she looked outside to see her sister standing there. "Riku bailed out this time. I'll make her come tomorrow." she said and Hikari nodded. "Let's just go ahead and go now so that we don't have to worry about what to do with her until we get back home, 'kay?" she suggested, then walked out of the classroom after Hikari started walking as well. 'I wonder what it's going to be like?' she asked herself in thought and she continued to walk until her sister came to a stop at the door. "Here we go." she said to herself as she watched Hikari open the door. .  
>-<p>

A/N: This is the first story I've put up here. Hooray! ANY-WHO. The story will progress more once the other chapters come out and stuff. Don't expect them to come out right after each other, 'cause I do have to plan them out and all. ^-^; Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Oh! Give reviews too please! Tell me what you'd like to see in this. :3


	2. Taking a bigger step

A/N: I changed some stuff around to where it'll go in the characters points of view. This will makes things a lot easier to read, don't you think? :D -

~Riku's POV~

"Explain to me what the exact purpose of this even is again?" I asked looking at Michiko and Hikari both with a confused expression. She found herself being basically followed around the hallways by the two after class as for them to make sure that she didn't go anywhere. "I told you that you wouldn't have the choice of going today or not didn't I? I wasn't kidding Ri-chan~" she heard her best friend reply and she let out a heavy sigh. "Then, explain why you've got me in the Boy's uniform?" she asked, coming to a stop facing the two. "Because you said you would refuse wearing the female one and we talked to the Headmaster, so.. there you go!" Hikari chimed in making her sister nod. 'Tch. I was fine with the attire I had on in the first place. It's stuff that they made me choose since my original clothing was too "cheap" for people in their household. I could've lived on my own, but Michi insisted that I come live with them. I mean, I couldn't say no to her or she would've further instigated the issue until I just gave in to what she asked.' she thought to herself and shook her head. "Fine. Fine. I swear though, if my gender gets confused because of this, you two won't hear the end of it!" she then said, with a tint of seriousness in it and the two sisters nodded.

~Michiko's POV~

For once, Riku was actually complying with something that Hika-neechan and I asked of her! That made me really happy and it showed that she was willing to take another step when it came to her social skills. I knew she wasn't too fond of the female's uniform here, so Hikari and I took it upon ourselves to have a talk with the Headmaster about it and finally got him to agree to let Riku wear the Boy's uniform. We both knew that she'd feel more comfortable in it too, so we went with it. "Don't worry! I'm sure no one will confuse your gender Ri-chan! Everyone knows you're female." I then said. "You don't know that for sure, Michi. I didn't really interact with anyone in the class yesterday like you did." I heard Riku say and I giggled. "You need to work on your socialization skills a little more Rii-chan. That school you came from originally didn't seem to help you out that much." I then said and Riku gave me a look that told me not to say anymore, but I just shrugged my shoulders. "I was merely stating the truth. Don't be going getting all hostile on me now!~" I said flashing my little smile and she sighed. "Okay. So, what's this place you wanna show me again?" she asked and I perked up. "You'll have to see it for yourself! It's this really pretty room that almost every female in this school if not all of them go to! There's like. . seven hosts! Granted one of them has a sort of feminine thing to him, but that's okay! It attracts the girls to him~" she started.

~Hikari's POV~

I heard my sister droning on and on about the Host Club to Riku and I smirked. If Michiko liked it this much, I'm sure that Riku would get a kick out of it even though she never usually got herself involved in these types of things. However, they were being a bit slower than usual now that they had gotten into a full blown conversation. I sighed and looked at the two while still walking, so I was walking backwards. "Oi. Could you two speed the process up? We can't be walking this slowly when there are others trying to get by us." I then said, catching their attention and they both looked ashamed. Michiko rubbed the back of her head and Riku looked a bit embarrassed. I let out a giggle then another sigh. "It's fine! Just don't get so caught up in a conversation to where you can't watch where you're going." she said, then looked at Riku. "By the way, I hope you realize that you're getting stares Rii-chan. That'll happen with the attire you chose." I then said which caused Riku to blink and look around.

~Riku's POV~

Sure enough, Hikari was right. As we were walking people were watching us walk by. At first I felt a little self-conscious about it, but then I merely shrugged it off. "What I don't understand is why this is such a big thing. I mean, it's a Host Club right? I have a concept of what they're about and I can tell you right now, that's not the kind of thing that I want to get myself into seeing everyday while you two might." I then said which made Michiko blink, then look at me. "I know you're not the type of person for this kind of thing, but you have to give things a chance, you know? I hate to bring this topic up again and all, but I'm sure your parents would want you to do the same. They wouldn't want you all closed up and everything." she then said and I blinked. 'She's right, but still. You can't expect someone to change that quickly.' I thought to myself with an inward sigh. "Fine. I'll try it out just this once. If I don't like it, then I'm not attending it anymore though. It's a voluntary thing, correct?" I then said which caused Michiko and Hikari to both nod. I then proceeded to remain silent as Michiko and Hikari conversed. 'I wonder WHAT they would say if they saw me acting like this? I mean, I know when they were here I was more out in the open and such, but. .' I thought to myself. Thus getting lost in my thoughts and not realizing that both Michiko and Hikari stopped walking which then caused me to run into Michiko's back. "Woah, what's the sudden cause in the stopping? Did we really get there that fast?" I asked. "For your answer? Yes, we did." Michiko replied and it made me look up at the door and read the sign where it said: Music Room # 3. It automatically gave me the uneasy feeling that I get when around something new and I shared a glance at the two. "Are you sure that I have to do this? I mean, you two just went yesterday and you seemed fine about it." I said a bit on the nervous side. I didn't know what to expect, thus I was slightly panicking and trying to find ways to get out of it. I was a shy type of person and my actions made it clear. Not that they judged me for it, but I could tell that Michiko and Hikari were both trying their best just to get me back to the way I was before. However, it seemed at the moment that I was trying to defy their efforts as Michiko stared at me with a: "I already told you about this." look and Hikari just smiled with the same smile she always had. "Look, it won't be that bad Rii-chan. Just make it through for a little while, then you don't have to come anymore, okay?" Hikari asked and I muttered something to myself before finally just nodding my head which caused both Michiko and Hikari to smile softly. I ended up behind Michiko who just laughed and watched as Hikari opened the double doors to the room. Once she did this, rose petals started flying out of the room which made me sneeze slightly to myself. Then the words: "Welcome" were then heard. .  
>-<p>

A/N: There's chapter two! Chapter three is where I will make sure everyone start's interacting and such. Writer's block. What are you going to do with it right? Oh! Reviews would be awesome to! :D 


	3. Important!

Hello people of Fan Fiction! I wanted to apologize for not updating this story sooner! This is just one of those stories in which I just don't have the next chapter quite yet planned out. D:

It's not because of the other stories I have going on; definitely not. It's my lack of inspiration for this particular story. . Anyone have any ideas on how the next chapter should go?

I'll TRY and have the third chapter of this story out by the end of this week. In the mean time, would anyone like to help me figure out what **should **be in the next chapter, so I can go on from there? ^-^;

Thank you for your patience guys!

-Sukehh


End file.
